Incoming Caller Line IDentification (ICLID) is an analog service offered by a central office exchange that transmits the calling party's telephone number to the called party's telephone equipment. ICLID type 1 provides the calling party's telephone number via modem bursts between the first and second ringing cycle and ILCID type 2 provides the calling party's telephone number in the same way while the called party is currently engaged in another call. ICLID is the typical service offered to a residential customer. ICLID is part of the Custom Local Area Signaling Services (CLASS), and can also provide the date and time of the call.